Inertia
by Silvara
Summary: Il est presque revenu la nuit dernière. Après tant de temps, peux-tu l'imaginer ? Lui, le peut." Un court Helen/Klaatu, dans tous les sens du mot court. Traduit de la fic éponyme de Breadandchoc.


_Ecrit en anglais par Breadandchoc._

* * *

l

Il est presque revenu la nuit dernière. Après tant de temps, peux-tu l'imaginer ?

Lui, il le peut.

Il se voit atterrir à nouveau, mais plus silencieusement: à la manière de Mr. Wu cette fois-ci.

Il s'imagine faire de l'auto-stop, un pouce levé comme un drapeau blanc, et selon le temps et la saison, un soleil levant, un ciel bleu délavé de milieu de journée ou les larmes de feu du soleil couchant s'affichant en arrière plan tandis qu'un camion ralentit pour l'embarquer.  
- C'est une scène tout droit sortie d'un de ces films qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder avec Jacob. Il ne se souvient pas duquel. -  
Il imagine vous retrouver en filant vos transactions bancaires, à travers le services de renseignements du gouvernement, avec les réseau de vidéosurveillance ou la cartographie sur le web... Et il s'en irait à votre rencontre, traversant les états en auto-stop.

Il imagine vous rejoindre.

Pouvez-vous l'imaginer, Helen Benson ? Le pouvez-vous ?

Il frappe à la porte. D'abord cette pause qui s'allonge, lourde et large comme une blessure ouverte.  
Puis un coup, deux.  
De la poussière dans ses cheveux, un silence dans ses yeux et un dernier coup arrêté à mi-chemin quand vous as ouvert. Votre expression change immédiatement.  
La sienne non.

Un mot, un chuchotement. Ou peut-être rien du tout. La surcharge d'émotions les rend floues sur votre visage, et il est difficile de lire sur vos lèvres. Vous vous oubliez ; vous faites ce que font les humains lorsqu'ils pensent que les mots ne suffisent pas. Vous vous exprimez dans ce langage là. Le langage corporel.

C'est un langage aliène qu'il a oublié. Et il reste immobile, le visage insensible.  
Vous ne semblez pas en prendre ombrage. Vous appuyez vos émotions de vos lèvres. Insistantes et tendres. L'émotion coule de vos yeux: de l'eau et du sel. Il en prend le goût. Vous profitez de sa vulnérabilité et envahissez sa bouche. Cela semble gauche et déplaisant. Pourquoi faire tout ce chemin pour quelque chose comme ça ?

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a fait - il l'imagine très bien. Il se voit entrer, voit les chaussures restées sur le seuil. Il imagine, sur la moquette, des traces de pas retraçant son retour.  
Ton fils est dans le salon, un revolver entre les mains. Des extra-terrestres à l'écran. Le garçon lève les yeux. Et son mouvement se gèle progressivement. La manette tombe au sol, oubliée.

Cris et accusations yeux embués. Des expressions de joie ; aussi intenses que des coeurs qui se sont brisés.

Plus tard, il y a le repas. Chinois, à l'extérieur. Il se souvient plus facilement de la manière d'utiliser des baguettes que de sourire. Des questions sont servies en plat de résistance ; du ressentiment en entrée et le pardon au dessert.  
Il essaie de se souvenir des expressions correctes, mais les mélange.  
Vous êtes assis trop près et vos coudes se touchent parfois. Ça le brûle à travers le tissu fin de sa manche. Il sourit et grimace à la fois ; il fait le vide, et il recommence.

Avance-rapide ; la soirée se termine. Lisse et noir sous tes paupières, le ciel est peint d'une éclipse. Sans étoiles, sans nuages et sans lune. La chambre de Jacob: presque impossible de voir dans la pénombre. Mais il y parvient.  
Ton fils proteste, soutient avoir passé l'âge de se faire border, d'une voix infantile qui défait tout son argument.  
Tu regarde depuis la porte pendant qu'il attends patiemment près du lit que Jacob cesse de se débattre avec ses draps. Les fins rayons de la lumière du couloir découpent les lignes et les ombres, soulignant les mouvements du rituel – leur versions humaines. Il caresse des doigts le front de l'enfant. Le garçon ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose... Mais l'image frissonne, change, se meut abruptement. Elle fait un saut en avant ; à l'extérieur de la chambre, vos regards, sans mots, se croisent lorsqu'il referme la porte. ("Avance-rapide" à nouveau – comme la tête de lecture d'un de tes vieux tourne-disques terrestres: en bas des escaliers ; à travers le hall ; la porte d'entrée ouverte - plus loin ; la terrasse à l'extérieur, son ombre droite et immobile près de la tienne.

Plus loin ; sur les marches de l'escalier, l'obscurité tactile se pressant autour de vos silhouettes assises.

Plus loin ; dans une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée, dans l'air frais.

Avance. Avance. Avance.

Comme un pouls qui tremble.

Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ?

Regardez attentivement.

Sur cette image où vous êtes assis l'un près de l'autre, dans une nuit à l'obscurité tangible. Vos voix sont silencieuses. Ses manches sont retroussées et de temps à autre, contact hasardeux, la chaleur de votre bras contre le sien.

Avancez directement vers ce soudain vide dans la conversation. Ce silence suspendu dans l'air noir statique, et la pâle lueur fantasmagorique d'un lune qui se cache derrière les nuages. Il est toujours trop sombre pour que les expression aient de l'importance. Mais vous pouvez le voir. La courbe pâle de sa gorge, les angles abruptes de son visage, le sombre stoïcisme de ses yeux... A te regarder. Toujours et seulement toi.

Plus loin un silence s'est logé dans ta gorge.  
Un bonheur se serrant dans ton coeur, jusqu'à en avoir la migraine ; oui avance jusque là.  
Juste là.

Observe:

Un changement dans sa gravité - presque imperceptible - comme un aimant qui soudain l'attire en avant.  
Vos fronts se touchant presque ; un encombrement dans vos doigts.  
Tu peux sentir qu'il ne respire presque plus. Il se souvient à peine de la façon de faire.  
Cette immobilité à nouveau - comme un silence précédant l'explosion – et puis dans une inclinaison, un souffle s'échange... et –

Vous avez vu ? Observez encore.

Elle s'est faite si vite. Décision furtive. Rapide.  
Mais elle est arrivée.

Il se penche – et de lui même –  
Vous embrasse, si humain...

Pouvez-vous l'imaginer, Helen Benson ?

Il vous choisit, vous. L'imaginez-vous ?

Parce qu'il le fait. À chaque phase d'étoile, au moment de s'endormir. Et nous l'observons.  
Dans chaque pulsation de ses rêves. Nous le regardons voyager à travers l'univers pour retrouver la Terre, nous le voyons vous retrouver. Nous le voyons vous aimer.

Vous êtes surprise. C'est bon signe. Nous avons scanné vos souvenirs, Helen Benson. Mais vous n'êtes pas de notre espèce, et nous ne discernons que des scènes flashs enfermées dans un kaléidoscope, des images aux contours lumineux ; mais sans logique ni dimension. Nous savons que ce qu'il imagine est tiré des ces habitudes terrestre prises chez vous – fast-food oriental, console de jeux, le rituel nocturne avec votre fils, et les conversations du soir sur la terrasse avec vous.  
Nous voyons que vous partagiez une intimité physique, dont tu étais toujours à l'origine. Nous voyons tout ça, mais parce que tu n'es pas de notre espèce, nous ne pouvons pas connaître ce que tu ressentais durant ces moments, ces trois années terrestres.

Nos méthodes de communication n'ont rien à voir. C'est pourquoi nous t'avons montré cela, être humain. Nos espèces sont extrêmement différentes sur le plan émotionnel . Le seul moyen pour que tu comprenne ces choses était d'apporter à ton esprit ces images venant du sien. De cette façon, le tien peut les interpreter directement. Les as-tu comprises ? Il s'est épris de toi. Il est épris de vous, d'un être humain.

Nous savons qu'il compte pour vous, Helen Benson. Pour nous aussi. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir rêvé. Nous ne le lui permettons pas. Ce ne serait pas bien pour lui. Ce ne serait pas gentil. Ce que nous voulons savoir est ceci: pouvez-vous vous montrer gentille ? Pouvez-vous être désintéressée ?  
Vous, limitée dans votre espèce dont la longévité est éphémère ; vous, et votre façon de protéger cet enfant de sang étranger que vous appelez pourtant fils. Cet enfant de sans aliène qu'il appelait pourtant fils dans chaque rêve, dans chaque rituel parlant de contact et confiance.  
Pouvez-vous, tous les deux, le laisser s'en aller ?  
Le pouvez-vous ?

N'aies pas peur. Tu as vu juste sur ce que nous voulons, mais ce n'est rien de compliqué.

Notre biologie enregistre les souvenirs dans un réseau de perceptions communes. Si tu nous permets d'effacer certains souvenirs de ton esprit, sa maladie cessera. Il oubliera ce que tu représente pour lui. Vous oublierez ce qu'il représente pour vous, quoi que ça puisse être.

Vous vous rappellerez tous deux de la Venue, du Processus et de la Seconde Décision qui a sauvé votre Espèce. Vous vous rappellerez même, vaguement, qu'il est resté un peu de temps après le processus. Mais les détails précis de ces trois années humaines qu'il a passé avec vous seront déformées, oubliées. Plus qu'un mot sur le bout de la langue, nostalgique-insaisissable. Sans grande importance.

Indolore.

Ne coulez pas. Pourquoi pleure-tu ? Vous avez le pouvoir d'arrêter cette maladie. Tu as le pouvoir d'arrêter ses rêves. Cela fait presque deux années humaines depuis qu'il a quitté la Terre ; et le processus ne sera pas douloureux.  
Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur.

Nous n'insisterions pas ainsi, nous ne te le demanderions pas s'il y avait une alternative. Sa maladie devient de plus en plus grave – tu l'as vu toi-même: c'est lui qui entreprend de t'embrasser. Il rêve de vous tenir près de lui. Dans une dimension physique qui lui est aliène ; par le moyen d'un corps emprunté. Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? Pouvez-vous comprendre ?

Il compte pour vous. Vous partagiez cette intimité que nous pouvons interpréter comme un équivalent humain de l'amitié, alors... - Ne coulez pas. Ça ne fera pas mal. Vous ne remarquerez presque rien – juste une migraine au réveil, une hausse de tension dans tes tempes.

Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes malheureuse ?  
Ça ne fera pas mal.

Non.  
Votre fils ne regrettera pas ce dont il ne pourra se souvenir.

Là. Prenez ceci.

C'est mieux si nous le faisons maintenant. Il vaut mieux que ça soit rapide, en un seul coup, comme un mauvais rêve. (Mais ce n'est pas un rêve.)

Tu lui offres un cadeau, humaine. Tu lui offres la seule chose que vous puissiez lui offrir.

Tu as bien choisi. Tu as fait le bon choix. Ne coulez plus, être humain. Tenez bien ceci.

Êtes-vous prête ?  
Plus rien ne sera douloureux après.

Es-tu prête ?

Tenez les bien, ne les lâchez pas, Helen Benson. Êtes-vous prête ?

Es-tu prête ?

l


End file.
